For The First Time
by Antha32
Summary: 'Oh, these times are hard. Yeah, there making us crazy. Don't give up on me, baby.'  Little drabbles about Harry, Ron, and Hermione during the Deathly Hallows. Ron/Hermione relationship. Harry/Ron/Hermione friendship. One/Shot.


_**A/N- Hey everyone. I'm going to make this quick because I'm really tired and I just finished this. This is a collection of little stories about the trio during the Deathly Hallows based on the song **_**For The First Time **_**by The Script. I love this song and I really like this fic. So please read, enjoy, and review!-Sam**_

_**This story is dedicated to Isabella (Allibella731) for she is the one who introduced me to this amazing song. You are amazing, Iz.**_

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how- how we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration, trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard. _

November

He knew he was wrong. He usually figured it out after the heat of the argument was over with. He tried to soothe his guilt and sadness with Firewhiskey, but it didn't work. All he really wanted was Hermione and Harry. This bar where food and warmth made him wish he was back in the cold tent with a growling stomach. At least there, he had a best friend and a girl he loved to be with him. There, he wouldn't feel awful and alone, like he did now. Damn it, he missed them. He was so stupid. He wondered what they were doing- were they hurt, dead? Were they happy he was gone? Or did they miss him as much as he missed them?

Ron had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop crying. She wanted to- she knew Harry heard her every night. But Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him, the boy she and Harry hadn't dared mention since he left. The tears fell down her cheeks, her mind remembering that awful fight that was ridiculous. She wanted him back, even though she felt stupid for wanting so. He had left in the bloody rain crying for him. Why should she want him? But she couldn't get the way he used to look at her, the way his arms felt around her, that one time he kissed her forehead, all those memories, out of her head. She knew she loved him, no matter how stupid or ridiculous he could act. She just wanted him back.<p>

Lying in a room with her best friend in the bed above her, Hermione had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p><em>She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time. I got a new job now on the unemployment line and we don't know how- how we got into this mess, is it God's test? Someone help us 'cause were doing our best trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard.<em>

He tried to ignore her, but it was hard. He felt bad- here he was, lying in bed, and his best friend was crying. Shouldn't he try to comfort her? She needed someone, even if it wasn't the person she wanted. But he couldn't get himself to go down there. The tears she shed made him remember the reason why she was crying, a reason that made him ache. It was partly his fault. After all, if he hadn't fought with Ron, if he had known better…

He was angry. Angry at Ron, for running off, leaving his best friends, angry at himself for making Ron run off, angry at Voldemort, for causing this awful world, angry at the universe, for putting all this crap on his, their shoulders, hell, even a little angry at Hermione, for crying and making him feel so bad.

He wanted out of this Merlin- awful mess. He really wanted everything to be normal. He wanted Ron back, his joking and all the fun they had together. He wanted regular Hermione back, her know-it- all attitude and laughter that made him smile. He wanted Ginny and her beautiful smile and jokes and her kisses that made him feel so wonderful, like he was on the top of the world with her. He wished for the Weasley's, the closest thing he had ever gotten to family. He wished for his mother and father, for Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville, Dumbledore- wanted someone who could make him feel happy again.

He wished Hermione would stop crying. Harry was lying there, and he had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p><em>So we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while…<em>

September

"Thanks, Kreacher," Harry said, taking a gulp down of the butterbeer, "I can't tell you how good that tastes."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. Kreacher bowed.

"Of course, Master Harry. Anything else you need?"

"No, I think we're fine," Harry replied, "You can go to bed, if you'd like. We might be up for a little while, so if you're tired, you can just go sleep." Hermione nodded in agreement, smiling at Kreacher. Kreacher made another bow and left the room.

"Oh, Merlin, this is good," Ron groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Harry started, "I think we should go back to the Ministry again tomorrow. We need to get your robes, Ron, and I want to see if Umbridge-"

"Harry, mate," Ron sighed, "We know. You told us. We got the whole thing down."

"I know," Harry said matter-of-factly, "I just think we should go over it again."

"Mate, maybe we should talk about something else."

"I agree," Hermione added, "We don't always have to go over everything. We need to have a little time where we don't need to worry about anything. I know we're at war, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't get to laugh and be happy for awhile."

Harry sighed. "You're right. Sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Ron said, "Remember when Hermione said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

Hermione hit him as Harry laughed at the memory. "You do."

"I do not!"

"Oh Ron, that's not all. Remember…"

Kreacher listened as the trio talked into the night, drinking Butterbeers and sharing memories, laughter filling the halls. Kreacher smiled. He liked the laughter much better than the screaming he used to hear. Kreacher thought that, for the first time, he was happy to have a new master.

* * *

><p><em>We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.<em>

July

"Listen," Harry stated, pausing, "I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me."

"Here he goes," Ron muttered to Hermione, rolling his eyes.

"As we knew he would," she sighed back, giving Ron a smirk before closing her book, "You know, I think I _will_ take _Hogwarts, A History. _Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with—"

"Listen!" Harry interrupted.

"No, Harry_, you_ listen," Hermione said, giving him a hard look. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago- years really."

"But—"

"Shut up." Ron answered.

"—are you sure you've thought this through?"

They had. They truly had, Harry realized. They were prepared to leave their families and go out into the unknown with him. He saw through Ron's unwavering blue eyes and Hermione's teary smile, that they had been ready to do this with him for years. They were here for him as long as he wanted them and long after that. They were his best friends and Harry couldn't believe he had ever doubted him. Ron and Hermione were the two people he came to and had been coming to for years. Harry couldn't believe there was a time where he didn't know their smiles. Those smiles that were ready to follow him to anywhere and everywhere.

* * *

><p><em>She's in line at the door with her head held high. I've just lost my job but didn't lose my pride and we both know how- how we're gonna make it work when it hurts. When you pick yourself up, you get kicked to the dirt trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard.<em>

October

Hermione was trying so hard to be strong. She read through her books and tried to ignore the awful feeling that locket was making her feel. She tried to look after the boys, and couldn't help but miss the times where they were happy. She couldn't remember the last time they had laughed and it just made her want to cry.

Ron felt horrid with that damn locket on. It made him think things, made him feel things, and he just wished they would stop. It made him so confused and angry. Part of him wanted to throw the bloody thing out the window of the tent and the other half wanted to scream and hide away from the thoughts the necklace was making him think. He wouldn't do that, though. He may have lost a lot, but he hadn't yet lost his dignity.

Harry kept sneaking looks at the Marauders' map, staring at the little dot that said _Ginny Weasley. _He hoped she was okay. He missed her so much that it hurt. He felt that looking at that dot gave him a little connection to her. He wondered what she could be doing. He wished she knew he was thinking of her. It was ridiculous that right after he had got with her, he had to go off on this mission that he wasn't sure he was going to come back from. Coincidences, right? Harry pushed his messy hair back as he lay down. Times were hard.

* * *

><p><em>But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, doing things that we haven't for awhile…<em>

Feburary

They sat as Ron went through radio station after radio station, muttering words under his breath as he looked for _Potterwatch. _The other two watched, wondering why he could be so consumed in the damn radio show. Suddenly, Hermione gasped. Ron and Harry jumped, Ron almost dropping the radio station.

"Ron, stop!" She yelled, jumping up.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron said, alarmed.

"No, go back to that last station! Go!" She waved her hands at him in impatience. Ron shared a look with Harry, as if asking if she had lost her mind.

"Ron! Go back!"

"Okay, okay!" He replied defensibly, changing the station.

'_-hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello!" _Music played out of the little radio.

"Yes!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is my favorite song."

"You like music?" Harry asked questionably.

"How can you not?" She replied, spinning around, laughing. "Come on." She waved her hands to Ron and Harry.

"Come on what?" Ron asked.

"Come dance with me. Come on."

Harry half-laughed. Ron just shook his head.

"You two are so ridiculous." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll dance by myself since you two are still too much of children to do it with me." She spun again as Harry rolled his eyes at her. Ron, however, hesitated, and then got up and picked her up. He spun her around, her legs flying as she laughed loudly.

"See?" Ron said, putting her down. "I'm dancing. Harry's the only one who's a child."

"Great," Harry said as Hermione giggled at him. "Thanks a lot, mate, you're a great friend."

"Well, if you would come up here…" Ron said, smirking.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He stood up.

The three friends danced, forgetting for a few moments in their happiness, that there was a war happening all around them, that people were dying, that they were being hunted. No, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't think about this for a moment. They only thought about being together, dancing through life.

* * *

><p><em>We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time. <em>

March

Ron pounded hard on the wall of the cellar. They were hurting her, his Hermione. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks. Each scream she let out made his heart break a little more, each cry made him regret everything he had ever done wrong to her. He would do anything, anything, to have her back in his arms right now, where he knew she was safe. He was going to kill them for hurting her. She hadn't done anything wrong. He did all the wrong things; he should be the one getting cursed. He wished it was him, rather than her. She was innocent; all she ever did was be what she was. Yet, for some reason, she was being punished for it. She had done nothing wrong. She had done nothing wrong.

"HERMIONE!"

* * *

><p><em>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for awhile. We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.<em>

May

The memories swarmed all around their heads. First year, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, this year on the road. All the little moments, the laughs that lingered in their heads, the cheers still there from the numerous Quidditch games, the talks late into the night in the common room, all the tears, smiles, hugs, walks, everything was there. From the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express until now, as they watched their supposedly dead best friend fight the most evil wizard in history, played over in Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

How on Earth did we get here? They thought.

They watched worried and hopeful as Harry and Voldemort cast their last spells into the air. They knew, though, what would happen. They had love on their side, after all. Love counters all.

Harry was left standing, two wands in his hands as he looked at the dead body of Tom Riddle.

They ran as hard they could and slammed into Harry, their arms tight around him, tears falling down their cheeks through their relieved smiles. They were together again and Voldemort was gone. Three best friends who had been through so much together were finally safe to live.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me, baby.<em>

December

Hermione had found the grave, the grave that held them. Under all the snow-covered ground, they laid. Lily and James Potter, who had died for a little boy who was now a man. Harry's parents.

"Harry, they're here…right here."

He walked slowly to her. Hermione saw in his downcast green eyes that same sinking look he had when Dumbledore and Sirius had died. She realized it was grief.

She listened as Harry's slightly chocked voice whispered, "James Potter. Born March 27, 1960. Died October 31, 1981. Lily Potter. Born January 30, 1960. Died October 31, 1981. The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'"

He paused, then added, "'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.' Isn't that a Death Eater idea. Why is it there?" He sounded alarmed in a way Hermione had never heard. Hermione looked at him and took his hand, rubbing it in hers softly.

"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way Death Eater's mean it, Harry," she said, trying to calm him. "It means…you know…living beyond death. Living after death."

He looked down at the grave. She watched as his breathing got more uneven and tears fell down his face. She felt awful for him. Her parents were gone too, but at least Hermione knew they were safe and alive. Harry's parents were dead and he would never see them. She wondered if he had ever properly grieved them before this time. Probably not. Harry was the one to hold emotions in. It was one of the things that worried Hermione the most about him. She gripped his hand as he tried to get a hold of himself and then, she raised her wand and silently made a pretty wreath of roses. Harry placed it down on the ground and stood up quickly, putting his arm around her shoulders. Hermione didn't give it a second thought, and she placed her arm around his waist. They walked out of the graveyard together, and she softly patted his arm. It was about time he let it all go.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me, baby.<em>

December

Harry was breathing heavily. That damn locket was finally destroyed, but someone else was broken too.

He had been shocked and, frankly, disturbed at what had come out of the locket. He was sure Ron wasn't least loved by his mother. Mrs. Weasley always seemed to have so much love to go around. Mrs. Weasley had never said she would want Harry more as a son. And Hermione…well, Harry was certain that Ron had known better about that one. Harry wasn't oblivious- he knew Ron liked Hermione and Hermione liked Ron back. How could she not? She had just spent weeks sad over the fact that he was gone. Apparently, Ron didn't know that Harry didn't love Hermione anything more than a best friend or a sister and that she felt that way as well. Ron wasn't lying when he said that the locket affected him more. Those two figures that appeared…Harry didn't even want to think about it.

Harry slowly walked to where Ron was standing, confused at what to do. He found it good that Ron's eyes weren't red anymore. However, they were wet, and this just made Harry feel horrible.

Harry picked up the Horcrux, giving Ron a moment. Ron fell to the ground, his head in his arms, his shoulders shaking. Harry slowly sat next to him and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"After you left, she cried for a week," he explained, trying to calm Ron. "Probably longer, only she didn't let me see. There were loads of nights where we never even spoke to each other. With you gone…" Harry remember those seven days of tears and those almost worse nights of silence that made Harry again realize how much he missed Ron.

"She's like my sister. I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew."

Ron turned away and Harry stood up, giving Ron another minute as he picked up his rucksack. Ron got up and said to Harry thickly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I know I was a—a—"

"You sort of made up for it tonight. Getting the sword. Finishing off the Horcrux. Saving my life."

"That makes me sound a lot cooler than I was."

"Stuff like that always sounds cooler than it really was. I've been trying to tell you that for years."

Harry hugged Ron when Ron came over. Ron probably didn't know it, but Harry was as happy to see him as he was to see him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby.<em>

April

Ron felt like such an idiot, but he did it anyway. He just wanted to check on her. He was so worried now, so paranoid- he just couldn't get her screams out of his head. He just needed to see that she was okay again. Then, he could sleep.

He tiptoed into her room that she was sharing with Luna. He walked softly passed the blonde haired girl who was muttering softly about Crumpled Horned Snoracks or whatever as she slept and moved onto Hermione.

Ron saw exactly what he had expected. He had known she was fine. She seemed perfectly normal, her pretty brown curls all around her pillow, her breathing normal. Damn, she was so beautiful-

Ron stopped himself. No, not right now, he thought. She is sleeping. He should let her sleep. He could think about how pretty she was tomorrow. Right now, she needed her sleep. Ron turned back towards the door, getting one more glance before he walked to the door.

But just as he was going to leave the room, he heard a cry come from Hermione's bed. He scurried back to the bed, terrified. What the bloody hell was wrong?

"No, stop, please stop! I'll tell you…please stop…"She moaned, tossing in her bed. Ron saw cold sweat appear on her forehead. He softly pushed her messy hair away from her face, wiping the sweat off.

"Hermione, shhh, its okay, you're fine…"

"No!" She cried loudly, tears falling out of her closed eyes. "No, please, please no more…please don't hurt him…please…Ron!"

"Hermione!"He cried, shaking her shoulders gently. She awoke suddenly, gasping, and looked up at him.

"Ron?" she asked, scared. He stroked her hair.

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare. It's okay." Her breathing sped up and she lay her head on his shoulder. He felt tears spill onto his shirt.

"Shhh…you're safe…I've got you…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He felt tears of his own fall and he buried his head in her hair.

They didn't realize it, but this would be the first of many times where they would comfort each other because they were meant to do so. To be together through it all.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, these times are hard. Yeah<em>_, they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me, baby._

May

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," Ron watched Harry say to Dumbledore's portrait, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Ron could hardly believe it. He was giving up the bloody Elder Wand. The best wand in the world. Who wouldn't want it?

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, a little nervous.

"I think Harry's right," Hermione said as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth. And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Ron slowly realized Harry was right. The wand was trouble and they didn't need that. They needed some calmness, some happiness in their lives, for they were coming out of a dark time into a new day. It was time for some well waited for joy.

Ron put his other arm around Harry and the three left the room, their friendship sealed for many happy years to come.


End file.
